


热爱可抵岁月漫长

by BXF_810



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, 王一博攻, 肖战受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BXF_810/pseuds/BXF_810
Summary: ABO设定预警，赛车手A X设计师O，雪松X樱花酒万字预警，长短车嘟嘟嘟一发完





	热爱可抵岁月漫长

01

这一个月王一博几乎是要住在训练基地的模式，为了三十天后的大赛，整个车队的人神经都很紧张。

王一博，22岁，自16岁分化为Alpha以来不断的在展现顶级Alpha的性别优势，追求速度与激情，各项极限运动都展示出了惊人的天赋。但王一博最后还是选择了独宠摩托车，20岁以赛车手的身份出道以来一路横扫各大领奖台，被称为天才选手，又因为车手本人拥有一张比明星还要帅气的脸庞，也是吸引了无数的迷妹，成为了赛车界的“流量担当”“脸蛋天才”，备受各界的瞩目。今年更是刚刚被签入新车队，开始新的征程，接下来的第一战显得尤为重要。

对于Omega来说，王一博多金帅气，可遇不可求的顶级Alpha气势压人，看一眼都要腿软，绝对是梦中情人，理想型的样子，每天嚷着要嫁给他给他生孩子的小O可以围着赛车场跑道围上几圈。

02

肖战坐在酒店的大床上，看着微博、INS上全是

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哥哥肏我”

“哥哥我要给你生孩子”

“人间绝A王一博，谁看了不腿软啊啊啊”

肖战现在内心很酸，比吃了一斤柠檬还要酸，凭什么自己的老公要被这么多人觊觎啊！

肖战已经一个星期没有见到王一博了，为了赶过来陪自家老公他赶了三个日夜才终于把万恶的甲方爸爸给搞定，设计图刚一发过去就立刻买了机票从重庆飞到珠海。谁知道王一博竟然把他扔在这里独守空房了整整一个星期！！虽然每天都会视频通话但也比不上老公的亲亲抱抱，被标记之后的Omega总是会更离不开自己的Alpha，特别是王一博这种顶级的Alpha信息素更是强烈霸道，肖战觉得他要是再见不到王一博今晚他就要带着王一博的摩托车头盔睡觉了。

王一博本就帅气非凡，出席一些酒会时流传出来的照片一双眼睛仿佛长了钩子，勾的人心神荡漾，长期的身体锻炼更是保持着紧致的身材，少有的杂志照片有一点点露肉都要引发粉圈地震，争相传阅。加之平日不苟言笑，每次有粉丝去接机送机也只能看到全副武装连眼睛都不带露的人，一副墨镜一带，谁都不爱的架势。也有更疯狂的托车队关系想爬王一博的床，据说也都被保镖直接拎出去了。众人都道王一博零绯闻一心只有摩托车，想着怎么爬他的床还不如想想怎么变成摩托车来的靠谱。实则王一博也并不是传闻中那般冷面阎罗，性冷淡这种更是不沾边，只是他早就踩着结婚年龄的线偷偷结婚了。

03

肖战是一个设计师，比王一博大六岁，22岁的肖战刚过了结婚年龄的线就开始被家里催婚，特别是他还分化成了Omega，家里人更是担心的不得了。催了两年，也没找到一个心怡的Alpha，肖战是学设计的追求一种感觉，每次相亲都被以没有感觉给驳回了。虽然也有很多不错的同事，但是兔子不吃窝边草，肖战表示自己只是一只小兔子，对他们真的没有想法。最后肖战实在是受不了了一气之下选择了离家出走一个人去龙门石窟看佛像了，我佛慈悲希望可以渡我。然而事实证明我佛不渡哈批，您求姻缘这个我佛真的管不着啊。而且肖战这24年来还是第一次出远门，呆呆傻傻的连自己钱包被人偷走了都没有发现。站在牡丹花前面身无分文的肖战表示自己真的太难了。

祸不单行，自己带的抑制剂也装在手提钱包里面，钱没了还不要紧，现在大概连身都保不住 了。在烩面馆吃面吃到一半，肖战突然感觉到了身体的异样，一阵阵的酥麻感觉从尾椎骨升上来，拿筷子的手都开始不受控制的有些发抖，身体深处像被打开了什么开关，一股股的情欲开始袭击着他的大脑，身后的穴口开始无规律的痉挛，流出了浓稠的肠液，大概是因为环境突然变化，又一路奔波劳累，他的发情期提前了。扔下筷子，用手机付了钱，肖战逃似的快速离开了面馆，只想快些寻一处没有人的角落，自己先扛过了这一阵，再去下榻的酒店。好在面馆位置离市中心有些远，不远处就有一片拆了一半的民房废墟，已经是晚上了，施工队早就离开了，只剩下钢筋水泥讲述着远离霓虹灯的这里曾经有一群人曾居住，没有时间给肖战去感慨城市变迁，他现在只知道那里是他最好的去处。Omega的信息素味道已经有些控制不住了，穿透了隔离贴马上他就是一个移动活靶了，淡淡的樱花味已经开始在刚下过雨的微潮的空气中散开，还夹杂着丝丝酒气，香甜缠绵，但这个时候再甜的樱花酒也只剩情欲的味道。终于找到了一处拆了一半的暗角，肖战再也撑不住了的顺着白色墙皮已经脱落露着红砖的土墙滑落在地上，虽然墙体已经破烂不堪，但竟是还保留了脚下的一块瓷地板砖，冰凉的触感让他稍微舒服了一点，但随之而来的是更深处的燥热。前端的性器已经完全勃起，因为发情期到来而不受控制的往外一滴滴渗透着前列腺液，后方的穴口也一阵阵绞缩着，似乎想把内裤轻薄的布料给吸进去，后穴一片泥泞不堪，外裤好像都被沾湿了，大腿根部止不住的微微发抖，后颈的腺体被微长的发丝扫过，带来更强烈的快感，腺体已经完全成熟了，一鼓一鼓地跟着心脏的频率在跳动，浓烈的樱花酒味道已经开始出现偏酒精的辛辣味，好像春风沉静的夜晚一个失意少年在此买醉。肖战无力的靠在身后的土墙上，费力的褪下外裤，此时的皮带也成了一种障碍，手下不知轻重的胡乱上下撸动着直挺挺的性器，口中只能发出甜腻的喘息，但这种近乎疯狂的自慰对发情期来势汹汹还没有任何药物缓解的Omega来说也只是徒劳无功，撸动的速度越快，后穴流出的液体就更多，更加渴望着有Alpha来狠狠的贯穿进去，顶进只有在发情期时才会开放的内腔，用精液灌满它，咬下后颈薄弱外皮包裹着的腺体，注入Alpha的信息素。意识到只照顾前端已经无法满足自己了，也顾不得什么羞耻心了，腾出两根手指直直的插入到后穴中，因为有自己分泌的肠液润滑两根手指的进入十分顺滑，肠内的软肉感受到了外物的入侵，争先恐后的上前紧紧包裹住生怕异物的主人离开，后穴的刺激远远大于刚刚的自慰撸动，瞬间就让肖战脑内闪过一瞬白光，最后一点清明的意识也消失殆尽，只能跟随着身体的本能一次比一次用力的用手指插入，但两根手指和Alpha的性器相比实在是不值一提，内壁在经历了手指的抚慰之后，更加的得寸进尺，渴望更粗大的器物去填满自己。肖战感觉自己可能马上就要被源源不断的情欲折磨的昏过去时闻到了一阵飘忽的雪松味道，一株千百年都挺立在峭壁的寒冰中间的雪松，像从高原雪山走来，冷冽刺骨，像冰刀一般穿透了自己快要燃起来的皮肤，浸入骨血顺着翻腾的血液直直冲入心脏，脑子一片混乱，视线也逐渐模糊，只能感受到自己被一团强势的Alpha信息素包裹住宛如飘在雪山之巅，四周是一片白茫茫但头顶有阳光笼罩着自己，在肖战彻底晕过去之前他只模糊记得有一个男孩蹲在自己面前…

是的，就是一个男孩，一头白色的浅发像一个雪山精灵，年幼的很。

04

肖战再次睁开眼时自己躺在一张大概两米的大床上，房间不大，一张床几乎占据了整个房间的位置，还有一个大衣橱，衣服没有几件，堆着乱七八糟的滑板、冲浪板、滑雪板、摩托车头盔还有乐高盒子…

OK，这一定是个直男的家。

刚下完定义，房间门就把打开了，肖战下意识的往墙边缩，只感觉全身上下都很痛。进门的是一个看样子只有十七八岁的男孩儿，染了一头白发，肤色也偏白，但眼珠很黑，衬托之下显得眼睛很亮也很有攻击性，耳朵上还挂着各色的耳钉，一副叛逆少年的样子。不过…确实长得很漂亮，肖战承认这个男孩儿很美，不是肤浅字面意思的美而实从内到外散发的，从骨子里透出来的美，真正的美人在骨不在皮，让他有种很想给他画一幅人体素描的冲动，但随之而来的肚子一声咕噜噜打破了这个有点危险氛围。

“只有白粥，你凑合吃一点吧”

“啊…谢谢你啊…”

“昨天…”

“昨天我在那附近玩滑板，无意闻到了，已经给你打了抑制剂，睡了一个晚上应该好些了吧。”

肖战悬着的一颗心瞬间归位了，没想到自己运气还蛮好。不过…如果是和这个弟弟一夜情的话…好像也没那么难以接受。

“啊…谢谢谢谢，我随身携带的抑制剂和钱包一起被偷走了，真的麻烦你了。”

“无妨”

“嗯…那如果我昨天不清醒的时候有损坏什么东西的话，我一定赔偿！”

“有”

？？？？？肖战承认自己不清醒的时候经常会有点疯（睡觉的时候和喝醉的时候！！）但竟然真的把小孩儿家里的东西给弄坏了？！我有愧.jpg

“你把我的摩托车乐高给踢散了，要帮我一起搭好”

之后肖战只记得他拼乐高拼到眼睛发昏头发晕，24岁的他没想到拼积木也可以成为一种折磨。乐高拼了多久肖战已经不记得了，拼的过程中那个男孩说了什么话也记不太清了，好像都是一些没有营养的话而且越说越多，吵得头更昏了，最后他只记得最后他退了定好的酒店搬到那个男孩儿家里暂住了，对了，那个男孩儿叫王一博。那年王一博18岁。

05

之后好像顺理成章的他们成为了好友，王一博带他逛遍了古都洛阳，漫步第一古刹白马寺在相机中留下了彼此的青春年少；到大峡谷去玩滑索，失声尖叫和大声欢笑都留在了宁静的山谷中和溪水交缠在一起；滑着滑板穿梭在老城十字街将沿街是商铺都吃了个遍；在泼黑的夜色中氙气大灯撕裂了黑雾摩托车的轰鸣留在了空旷的野地里，然后他们在摩托车上肆意的亲吻，年轻的少年最是血气方刚，冷冽的雪松夹杂着浓烈的樱花酒在旷野上迸发撕咬纠缠，一寸寸的从耳廓吻到鼻尖，再叼住嘴唇温柔的舔舐，灵活的舌尖探入那张总是自称哥哥的炙热口腔中，用力滑过上颚的每一处敏感点，直到窒息的感觉攻占两个人的大脑，然后再顺着那纤细嫩白的脖颈一寸寸温柔啃咬，留下了嫩粉色的印记和唾液拉出的银丝，最后抵达柔软发丝下遮盖的最敏感的腺体，温情的一遍遍舔咬，激的怀中的人不住的发抖，全身的力气都被抽干了似的，喉中呜咽着发出细碎的喘息…

“哈…一博，一博，狗崽崽，标记我”

Alpha最终咬破了那层透薄的皮肤，牙齿刺入腺体，好像在品尝最甜蜜的果实，凌冽强势的信息素注入体内，肖战瞬间就软了腰，后穴也开始不受控制的分泌着肠液，希望他的Alpha可以快点进入这里，更深的抚慰自己。

“操，王一博你是人吗？你扪心自问一下你是人吗？你不会拦着我点吗，真的咬下去了！哼！我腿软了，走不动了。”

王一博现在只想笑，他也确实笑了。试问这样一个嘴硬的小兔子，自己爽完了就倒打一耙，谁能顶得住？反正他是顶不住了。

“没事，我骑摩托车带你回去，然后再骑你”

“好啊你王一博！你还是先选了摩托车！！”

“呜…啊…哈王一博！啊…我错了我错了，别啃了，放过我，回去给你骑好不好”

王一博表示这哥哥天天撩人而不自知，真的需要让他好好负责一下了。

06

王一博和肖战随着生活接触成为恋人关系好像顺理成章，肖战感恩王一博的临危救助，悉心陪伴，日久生情，加之优秀的Alpha对Omega与生俱来的吸引力；但是王一博是一个最随心意活着的人，虽然年龄不大但是喜欢就一定要去努力得到。那晚的夜色是那么浓，压着他本就因为滑板动作连连失利的胜负欲愈加郁闷，在嗅到那缕樱花混着酒精的Omega信息素味道时，他的内心突然就被抚平了，他承认他很喜欢这个味道，和平时遇到的Omega身上总是甜死人的味道不一样，有甜调做基地但更多的是清爽的味道，还夹杂着酒精的点点辛辣，像一只最有个性的小猫，毛绒绒的可爱外表下也有锋利的小爪子会在你的心上狠狠挠上一下。然后当他看到肖战的那一刻，他动心了，因为情潮来袭脸和脖子都泛着粉红色，一层层虚汗顺着颈侧滑倒精致的锁骨处然后滑进有些凌乱的衣衫，眼眶有些发红还蒙着雾蒙蒙的水汽，下颚因为后槽牙发力紧绷着，充满了力量的美感，王一博相信一见钟情，他总是能快速的确定自己的内心喜欢还是不喜欢。他喜欢这个Omega，他决定要努力得到他。

就像一场少年人精心布置的甜蜜陷阱，用全部的心意把猎物占为己有。

07

后来肖战回了家，带着一身清淡的雪松味道，被爸妈问起只说不要再催婚啦，过些时间把弟弟带回来给二老认证。爸爸妈妈对于自己儿子出门一趟竟然还能撞大运找一个优秀的顶级Alpha回来当夫婿，而且还年轻帅气，瞬间一扫之前的忧郁心情，开始好吃好喝的照顾起来。可怜小战还没有意识到，催婚结束了接下来就是盼孙子了，苍天饶过谁呢？

王一博虽然舍不得肖战离开，但也表示了对Omega拥有自己事业的尊重，况且设计师的工作虽然也很辛苦但大部分时间只要线上交流就可以了，醋王表示还比较满意。之后王一博也投入了职业赛车手生涯，开始训练和比赛，只是因为肖战给自己骑摩托时的一张速写，然后告诉他他追寻风的身影很帅。他想既然肖战喜欢那就一定要追上风，然后站在狂风的最中心，告诉他他爱他。

08

王一博回到酒店的时候，卧室的灯已经熄灭了，套房里只留下微弱的廊灯，像是屋里的人害怕黑暗故意留着灯，又好像只是为了等一个不知道什么时候会回来的期盼见到的人，告诉他有人在这里等他，有光照着，不要摔跤。温柔的黄色暖光洒在王一博的脸上，如果被其他人看到了一定不敢相信赛场上那个大杀四方的男人也会有这么温柔的笑。

王一博先去洗了个澡，整整一周都在训练，40度的高温下头盔里的自己就像一个温泉蛋，还要时刻保持清醒，为了三天的休息能好好陪一陪自己聚少离多的小娇妻，拼了。上次见还是王一博生日的时候，两人空出了一周的时间一起逃离夏日酷暑，飞往正直冬季的南半球，在墨尔本的雪场里翻滚，一起去滑雪是两人一直的约定。肖战的家乡很少下雪，对于看雪玩雪有一种执念，王一博决定去做职业赛车手之前沉迷于各种极限运动，也专门去练过一个月的滑雪，还因为天资过人差点被扣下来当教练，不过王一博表示自由的灵魂不能被束缚。两人在满眼的白色中肆意的欢笑，王一博手把手的教肖战滑单板，但不知是肖战太不协调还是王一博故意使坏，两人常常没滑多远就一起摔进了雪里。

“你干嘛！好好教啦！”

“好好好，啊，我胸口好痛啊，肯定是被你压坏了，帮我揉一揉再起来好不好”

现在肖战确定了王一博一定是故意的

虽然心里有点不爽，但还是心疼每次王一博都要当人形垫板，自己最近又吃胖了一点，万一真的压倒了怎么办，还是伸手去帮他揉胸口了

“喂！王一博，怎么还随身带凶器啊，硌到我手了”

“哈哈哈，怪不得那么痛欸，你帮我拿出来看看是什么”

肖战从王一博胸口的口袋里掏出了一个三角形的盒子，蓝色的绒面包装，好像预示着里面躺着的东西价格不菲。

打开来是一对卡地亚的银色素圈对戒，内圈刻了两人的姓名缩写，阳光和白雪本就映的环境十分亮眼，再加上银色金属的反光，肖战觉得眼睛好像被刺的有点痛，有种想流泪的感觉

“嫁给我，好吗？”

王一博不知何时拿出了一枚戒指，单膝跪地，和平日里总是自信满满不愧是我的眼神不一样，现在的他有些不安和局促，又夹杂着期待与真挚。肖战第一次见他的时候感觉他是从雪山上来的天使，身上也是好闻的雪松味道，现在他们真的就在雪山上，身后有着茂密的雪松，这一刻他觉得他已经不再是那个可爱的天使了，不知不觉他们在一起四年了，当时的少年已经成为了被万人瞩目的冠军，他是很多人心中的神，但只在自己面前做一个小孩儿，现在他想也许他就是雪山上的神明，只保佑自己的天神。

“好”

肖战答应了王一博的求婚，然后他们在雪地上尽情的拥吻，不带情欲的，虔诚的亲吻比自己生命还要重要的彼此。

结束了一周的雪山之旅，踩着王一博22岁的当天，两人飞回国直接去民政局领了结婚证。

两人紧握着彼此的手，从此以后，我的姓名旁边永远都是你。

09

热水澡冲掉了一身的臭汗和疲惫，王一博走到主卧室，看到床上的人带着自己留在酒店的一个头盔，身上还穿着自己的卫衣，缩成一团睡的并不安稳，像一只容易受到惊吓的小兔子。王一博有一点心疼，因为训练实在紧张，总是直接就在基地睡了，肖战结束了工作就立马飞过来陪自己，自己却冷落了他五天。轻手轻脚的帮他把头盔给摘掉，因为不透气和闷热，一张小脸已经被憋的有些泛红了，但鼻息间熟悉的Alpha的信息素味道突然被抽离，让床上的人更加不安了。肖战已经太多天没有和自己的Alpha亲密接触了，信息素的缺失让他充满了不安感。王一博把被子从地上捡起来，爬到床上温柔的从背后环抱住他，慢慢的一点点释放出自己的信息素，包裹着怀里不安的Omega，肖战感受到了熟悉的味道，慢慢放松了身体，转过身来往源头身上不停的拱着，好像要钻到那人身体里一样。肖战其实很少跟自己撒娇，可能也有年龄的缘故，但并不妨碍王一博总是被他不自知的示弱给可爱到，然后就会被勾出Alpha本身强烈的占有欲，肖战也总是因此被弄的特别惨，撒娇的次数就更少了。现在怀里的人在自己胸口乱蹭，鼻息间还发出满意的哼唧声，搞得本来只是想抱着他睡觉的王一博被引出了一身火，信息素的味道也愈发浓烈了起来。怀里的人也感受到了信息素的变化，朦胧的有些清醒过来，一双刚从梦中醒来，对焦还不清晰的眼睛直直撞进了王一博的心里，低头对着那人柔软的双唇吻了下去，身下迷茫的人顺从的张开唇瓣，让他的舌头可以顺利的滑进去，因为刚刚睡醒，口腔的温度还没降下去，火热的舌头像是寻到了温度稍低的同类缠了上去，一刻也不愿意分开，王一博给缠的乱了呼吸，身下人少有的主动也让他更加情动，屋子里爆发般充满了Alpha雪松味的信息素，勾的肖战身上的酒味儿也越来越浓，肖战感受到了身体的异样，全身开始发烫，一波一波的酥麻感从尾椎骨顺着脊髓传到大脑，后穴开始分泌润滑的液体，沾染到了深色的内裤上，泛着水光。突然的满足把肖战的发情期勾的提前了，王一博也意识到了这点，空气中愈发浓烈的樱花酒熏的他也有些微醺，只想彻底的与身下的人一起沉沦。结束了让人有些窒息的亲吻，王一博开始顺着耳廓开始一寸寸往下亲吻，在仰着头的脖颈上留下了点点红痕，一只手伸进了宽大的卫衣，卫衣下的身体因为情欲有些微烫，肖战贴着王一博体温偏低的手小幅度的往上抬着，渴望更多的触碰，在刮蹭到胸前的小点时猛地一激，又瞬间弹落到床上，喉间发出轻微的喘息声。褪掉了碍事的卫衣，现在肖战身上就剩下一条内裤，包裹着挺立的前端，铃口处微微有些水痕，被束缚着的性器因为胸前两手对乳头的刺激微微发抖，肖战的意识已经快要被发情期的提前到来给吞噬殆尽，两只手向下想快点脱掉唯一的障碍，却被王一博抓住双手向上压倒了头顶。重要放过了胸前的红点，王一博开始继续向下亲吻，两颗还泛着水光的乳头在接触到微凉的空气时激的肖战长叹了一声，想伸手去抚慰自己的前胸但却挣不开王一博的束缚。王一博隔着内裤亲吻形状漂亮的性器，在Omega当中肖战的分量算是很傲人了，另一只手温柔的揉捏着打颤的大腿根部，肠液已经分泌的足够了，连带着床单都有些潮意，大腿根部也泥泞不堪，肖战被揉的越发腰软，合拢双腿紧紧夹住了王一博的手

“好了好了，快进来”

脱掉了最后一层衣物，王一博也把自己给扒干净了，性器早已完全勃起，彰显着他身为顶级Alpha的性别优势，虽然肖战处于发情期，后穴柔软湿润，但没有前期的扩展直接进去还是怕他会受伤。王一博松开了一直束缚着肖战的手，一手揉捏着他的后腰软肉，一手大拇指在后穴揉按，肖战已经湿透了，更是被身后的手按的腰眼发软，像一条离了水的游鱼，只能在主人的掌下挣扎。肖战耐不住的用双手揽住王一博的脖颈求亲吻，双腿打开缠上了王一博的腰，用力往下压，粗大的龟头滑过穴口，引得肖战失声轻喘，浑身开始发抖，后穴开始一缩一缩的想快点让异物侵占，王一博也被夹的浑身一颤，一声长喘吐进肖战的耳孔，收了大拇指，改用两根手指直直插了进去，肠内的软肉一接触到肉身就争先恐后的吸了上去，并且又开始分泌肠液，绞的王一博也快要疯了，但还是又插入了一根手指仔细扩张着。肖战勾在王一博腰上的双腿轻轻的上下摩擦着，无声的催促他快一点。肖战身下的床单已经湿了一片，王一博用力的在肠壁内寻找前列腺的位置，他熟悉这副身体的敏感点，也知道怎样不会让肖战受伤，“啊…不行…哈，别按了，别按了，我想要你”手指在肖战体内揉按着那一点，让肠壁更加放松，也让肖战沉浸到更深一轮的情欲当中。

“哥，一博哥，求你了，快进来，啊…哈…”

肖战在床上常被王一博搞的神志不清，为了满足年下的恶趣味经常被逼着叫哥哥，现在也是真的受不住了，主动的想快点让他进来。

王一博也觉得差不多了，抽出了手指，带出一手的粘稠，穴口在不停的收缩，想要尽力挽留刚刚离开的东西，但马上就被更粗大的性器顶开了“啊…”两人都发出了一声抽吸，虽然已经完全扩张好了，但是和Alpha的性器相比还是太微不足道了，粗长的性器直接全根而入，狠狠地摩擦过肠壁的每一处敏感点，肖战两条腿只能无力的发抖，过于满足的快感让他连脚趾都在痉挛，前端的性器也颤颤巍巍的吐出一点透明的液体，突然的高潮让肖战彻底迷失在了情欲当中，想要更多。王一博常年锻炼保持着精壮的身材，每一下都顶的用力，像要把整个人都撞进对方的身体一样，沾满肠液的手胡乱抹在身下人的胸前，然后用力磨蹭着已经红肿挺立的乳尖，另一只手撸动着依然挺立的性器，在三层夹击之下，一波又一波的快感不断冲击着，肖战搂着王一博的双手也越收越紧，用力啃咬身上人的嘴唇，在唇齿间相互传递着呻吟。“啊！”王一博越顶越深，撞击到了内腔腔口，比肠壁更加柔软的触感吸引着Alpha不断深入，只有在发情期期间腔口才会开启，引诱着Alpha进入成结，孕育新的生命。

“可以吗？”

这次事发突然，也没有做安全措施，虽然王一博不介意快点当父亲，但还是要看肖战的意思，毕竟发情期的受孕率极高。

“啊…快…快进来，给你生一个狗崽崽好不好？”

肖战在被柔软腔口不断被撞击的快感中久久不能回神，只渴望自己的Alpha彻底的进入自己最深处。

得到许可的王一博开始快速挺动腰肢，一下一下的顶开了腔口的软肉，进入到更敏感，更柔软的内腔，瞬间两人都倒吸了一口气，感受到来Alpha的进入，腔口又卡住性器的柱身，让它只能前进不能后退，内腔分泌出大量的温热液体浇灌在茎头上，肖战感觉自己的小腹都鼓了起来，王一博每顶动一下都感觉自己要被顶穿了。又抽动了几十下，王一博终于射在了里面，成结的过程有些漫长，卡在内腔口上肖战有些难受，小腹鼓鼓的，他伸手摸了摸好像已经有一个小生命了一样，王一博温柔的一下下啄着身下人的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，散发出薄薄的信息素安抚着他的不安。

“我很想你”

“嗯，我也是”

未来还有很长，他们还有更多的故事一起奔赴，但每一个故事里都会有彼此的身影，因为热爱可抵岁月漫长。


End file.
